Venomous Lightning at Midnight
by Dragonslayer395
Summary: What is she going to do? She has to take care of two criminals and she has someone protecting her from these criminals, how is she going to handle three guys living with her. Read to find out. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M just in case for language and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is a new FanFiction I hope you all like it, I am not really sure about it myself so I would lil to hear what you guys think of of it. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"What a day," sighed Lucy as she dropped her bag and fell onto her bed. She had just come back from a mission, and of course Natsu and Gray destroyed everything so she had no money to pay for her rent, again.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Go away Natsu!" she shouted not wanting to talk to the fire dragon slayer at the moment. 'Wait a second, that idiot doesn't use the door,' as soon as she thought that she heard a slight chuckle behind the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Coming!" she got up and walked towards the door, 'I wonder who it could be,' Lucy opened the to find Doranbolt. 'Shit! What did my stupid team do this time!?' she thought, and heard another chuckle coming from behind Doranbolt. She looked past him and her widened. "C-cobra and M-Midnight! What are they doing here!?"

"Miss Heartfillia, please calm down and allow me to explain,"

"R-Right sorry, please come in," Lucy said motioning Doranbolt towards her couch trying to to seem polite. "So what would be the reason for bringing those two here, may I ask?" Lucy asked trying to keep a smile on her face, 'Man, I was just hoping to have a shower and go to bed but know I have this two idiots going through my stuff and I can't yell at them because the someone from the stupid magic council is here,' Again Cobra laughed quietly for some unknown reason, 'and one of them seems to laugh for no reason just great, what a weirdo,' for some reason Cobra was suddenly growling at the blond and she was now getting angry at him.

"Alright, Miss Heartfillia, as you know the prison was destroyed by a very powerful dark mage and now we have to repair it,"

"Yes, go on,"

"Well, since there is no place to keep the prisoners, multiple mages have been put in charge of taking care of the prisoners, and we have decided to put Midnight and Cobra in your care,"

"What! No way, there is nothing you can say to get me to agree with that!"

"I understand that you would feel uncomfortable living with two criminals but it is for a very important cause, and we have heard that you are extremely good with people, and you seem to be able to cope with Natsu Dragneel and think that only you would be able to take care of these two,"

"Still this is something that I just can not do,"

"I also understand that you are low on money and we are willing to pay you for your services,"

"Deal!"

"Haha you like money that much Heartfillia?" teased Cobra.

"No it is just that Natsu always destroys things and we have to use our reward money to pay to fix whatever he breaks and I need money to pay my rent, now shut up before I het mad!" Lucy yelled at him in response.

"Well I see that there is no problem with you being scared of them so I think that everything will be okay, so just sign this form and I will be on my way,"

Lucy signed the form handed to her and Doranbolt left at the speed of light.

"Midnight, I can't see the clock from here, what time is it?"

Midnight looked at the clock on the wall.

"About seven,"

"Alright could you and Cobra lock the window and the door while I block off the fireplace?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza will invite themselves in, see you and then kill you, would you like that?"

"No,"

"Then do as I say,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you, now I am going yo have a shower and when I get back I hope that you guys will have figured out your sleeping arrangements,"

"Alright, Alright just go take a shower already," Cobra said while locking up the window.

'Rude jerk,' she thought.

"Well at lest my clothes aren't almost torn to shreds," said Cobra pointing to her ripped up clothing. She had fighting a dark guild earlier so her was a little roughed up.

"What the hell was that comment for!?"

"For calling me a rude jerk,"

"I never called you a rude jerk you idiot!"

"Well you thought it!"

"And how the hell would you know that?!"

"Because I can hear your thoughts, duh,"

"What! Don't listen to my thoughts! Ever hear of personal space!"

"It's not like I can just turn my hearing off!

"Whatever! I'm taking a shower, and since you are annoying me you are making me and Midnight dinner,"

Before Cobra could reply she slammed the door behind her and started the shower.

"I can't believe that chick, making me cook dinner,"

"Haha looks like someone is mad at a little Fairy," laughed Midnight, quite amused by the little argument that he just witnessed.

"Tch, whatever it's not like she can make me cook dinner anyway,"

After a while the shower water stopped running and Cobra could hear Lucy getting her Pajamas on. She walked out and the calm grin on her face turned to an evil look.

"Cobra why haven't you cooked anything yet?"

"Because I am not cooking dinner,"

A dark aura was now surrounding Lucy, she looked ten times more scary than Erza and Mira combined.

"Don't make me mad Cobra otherwise I will destroy you," this comment made Cobra shudder slightly. Midnight walked up to Lucy, his usual calm expression on his face, but Cobra could tell that he was a little frightened.

"Lucy, could I take a shower?" Midnight asked, Lucy's dark aura disappeared and a bright smile was now on her face.

"Of course you can, the towels are in the top left drawer and I'll go get some clothes for you,"

"Lucy I don't think that you have any clothes for a guy...,"

"That is where you would be wrong I have tones of guy clothes,"

"Why do you have guy clothes?" asked Midnight getting a little mad for some reason.

"Because Gray always strips and leaves his clothes behind, if you ask me his stripping habit is really annoying, he doesn't even know he has stripped until someone points it out to him,"

"Ummm... Okay then,"

"Oh and could you hurry up so that Cobra can have a shower and we can go to bed, we can just have a big breakfast in the morning because Cobra didn't make anything,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thank you and since you have been so nice, unlike somebody, you can sleep on the couch,"

**Time skip**

"Alright Cobra you sleep on the floor tonight as punishment, and no complaining or I will make you sleep outside,"

"Tch whatever,"

"Alright goodnight guys,"

"Night," they both replied.

As soon as Lucy's head hit her pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear your opinions on the story so please review. DragonSlayer395 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading mu Fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I heard the birds chirping outside and felt the warm sunlight seeping in through my window. 'Today is going to be a good day,' Suddenly I felt an unusual warmth and an arm wrapped around my waist, 'Natsu, I am so killing him later but I am way too tired,' I kept my eyes closed and thought about ways I could kill Natsu later.

"Mmmmnnnnn," I heard Natsu slowly waking up.

'Wait a second that didn't sound like Natsu, then who is in my bed?!' My shot open only to see Midnight's face in front of me, I turned around as quickly as possible only to find Cobra on the other side of me, and both were wearing no shirt, 'Oh my Mavis, what the hell am I going to do?!' Suddenly the hold on my waist got tighter and pulled me closer to the owner of the arms that are hugging my waist, Midnight. I turned over again to see what on Earthland he was doing, only to find his eyes closed still sleeping, I had to get out of this position. I struggled and struggled but all in vain Midnight's grip on me was too tight. I tried prying his fingers apart and eventually it worked. 'Yes! Success!' I scrambled to a sitting position. 'Alright now I just need to get out of bed without waking them up,'

"Too late I have been awake the whole time," muttered Cobra his eyes now open.

"Huh? Then why the hell didn't you help me out of that position, and what the hell are you doing in my bed?," I whispered not wanting to wake up Midnight.

"Because it was funny and I don't want to sleep on the floor,"

"I am so getting you back for this,"

"Aren't you going to yell at Midnight for sleeping in your bed and hugging you, his crime is worst then mine if you ask me,"

"No he is still asleep,"

"Then wake him up,"

"No, I don't want to wale him up, he seems so peaceful when he is sleeping," I looked over at Midnight, 'And his sleeping face is so cute,'

"What and my sleeping face isn't?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you forgetting that I can hear what you are thinking?"

I could feel my face heating up and I knew that I was blushing, badly.

"D-don't tell anyone what I think, got it snake boy?"

"Yeah yeah Oh and why did you think that we were Natsu?"

"Well because he is always sneaking into my house when I am sleeping and sneaks into my bed, that is why I lock the window,"

"Mmmmmnnnnn,"

"Oh Midnight, good morning, may I ask why you are in my bed?"

"Well I got called and when I am cold I instantly move to the closest heat source, which just happens to be you..."

"Hmmm well I'll let it slide this time,"

"Why because you liked him hugging you?"

"N-No!"

"Hugging?"

"Haha yeah, you were hugging Heartfillia in your sleep,"

"Cobra shut up before I really hurt you,"

"Oh, what are you going to do, punch me in the shoulder or something?"

"Actually I was thinking more of a LUCY KICK!" I kicked him out of the bed and he slammed into the wall, "That is what you get! Well then let's have some breakfast,"

**Time skip**

"Alright are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" asked Cobra.

"To the guild,"

"No way, when they see us they will kill us!" he shouted.

"Then we will sneak in the back,"

"But the dragon slayers can still smell us,"

"Then put on some of my perfume and let's go,"

"No way I don't want to wear female perfume!"

"Alright the other option is wear my clothes,"

"Awww man fine where is your perfume?"

"On the bench in the bathroom,"

"Come on Midnight we gotta put on some perfume,"

"I already have when you were arguing,"

"Well at lest someone knows how to listen to me,"

"Alright done, let's go,"

"Finally,"

We were walking to the guild and I was getting a little annoyed because Cobra and Midnight were lagging behind arguing over who knows what.

"I do not!" I heard Midnight shout from behind me.

"Guys shut up we are here,"

We walked around the guild as quietly as possible and I opened the back door, only to find Laxus standing in front of me. "Oh shit,"

"Blondoe, what are you doing sneaking through the back entrance?"

"Oh nothing," I said while trying to block his vision of Midnight and Cobra.

"Who are you with?"

"Nobody what are you talking about,"

"I am not an idiot Blondie I can hear people breathing behind you,"

Laxus pushed me aside and as soon as he saw them lightning started surrounding him a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here and why do you smell like Blondie? Don't tell me you did 'things' to her, I am going to kill you both!"

"Laxus calm down, they didn't do anything,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure now please calm down before Natsu shows up,"

"Alright Blondie,"

"Now could you show me to master I need to speak with him,"

"He is in the office follow me,"

"Thank you, Come on you two I need you to talk to master as well,"

"Hey Lucy, is that guy your boyfriend or something?" Asked Cobra.

"What?! No! What makes you think that,"

"Because he was all protective and stuff,"

"That is because we are fellow guild mates,"

"Well I think that he thinks of you as more than just guild mates,"

"What?"

"Nothing forget about it,"

"Alright guys this is it,"

"Thank you Laxus,"

"No problem," he said while opening the door. We all walked in to see the shocked face of master Makorov staring at the four of us.

"Care to explain why those two are here,"

"I have been put in charge of taking care of them while the prison is being repaired, and I would like for them to join Fairy Tail for that time period as well, to make it easier to go on missions," I replied calmly trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"I am surprised that you have asked this but I am willing to accept these two into our family for the time being,"

"Thank you so much master, now you two hurry up and tell the master where and what color you want your guild marks.

"Purple right shoulder blade," said Cobra.

"Black right shoulder," said Midnight.

"You are now officially members of Fairy Tail,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and your review are wonderful they really give me motivation to wright more and more often so please review and if you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to hear them! Dragonslayer395 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright thank you so much for kind reviews it really gives me a lot of motivation, any way here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

"Now we just have to tell the rest of the guild, brace yourself for any weapons, ice and flames thrown your way, got it?" Lucy told the two new members of Fairy Tail.

"Right..."

"Well then let's get this over with," Laxus said to the three leaving the room.

"Let's do this!" Lucy said excitedly.

Cobra and Midnight just followed the two hoping that they would not be killed on the first day.

"Listen up brats!" Silence filled the guild and everyone looked towards their Master.

"What is it gramps?!" shouted Natsu.

"We have two new members and I want you to greet them with respect!" at the news everyone shouted in excitement, "Now come over here you two so that the guild can see you,"

"Yes Master,"

The two stepped forward and as soon as the rest of the guild layed eyes on them, it was chaos. Levy hid behind Gajeel and Romeo had his arm in front of Wendy attempting to protect her. Multiple people were hiding under tables, Mira was in her satan soul form and Natsu, Erza and Gray had prepared for battle. Erza's swords, Natsu's Roar and Gray's Ice Cannon shot towards the two and it was already too late to stop them.

"Ahhhh!"

All you could hear was the scream that echoed through the guild and no one could see what happened because of the smoke that formed from the commotion.

"That sounded like..."

The smoke vanished and everyone saw Lucy standing in front of Cobra and Midnight her arms spread out protecting the two from the attack. She was all roughed up, her clothes ripped, cuts and bruises all over her body.

"LUCY!" screamed everyone in the guild as soon as they comprehended what had happened.

Lucy's legs became weak and she collapsed expecting to hit the hard ground but after a while she noticed that she hadn't, she opened her eyes to Midnight and Cobra's worried faces looking down at her and she realized that they had caught her before she fell. She was seconds away from passing out but managed to say one thing, "Thank you,"

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

'I smell like a girl, Oh well as long as it keeps me from being pumbled by Erza, again,'

"Come on Midnight we gotta put on some perfume,"

"I already have when you guys were arguing,"

"Well at lest someone knows how to listen to me,"

"Alright done let's go,"

"Finally," moaned Lucy.

'Those guys fight way too much,'

We were walking to the guild when Cobra grabbed my arm stopping me from walking so that we were behind Lucy. I assumed it was because Cobra didn't want Lucy hearing what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Modnight,"

"What is it?"

"Why are you being such an obedient little puppy around Lucy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the moment that we got to Lucy's house you started to act like a good two shoes, that is what I am talking about,"

"I am not acting like obedient little puppy or a goody two shoes, it is just your imagination,"

"Okay, but why were you sleeping with Lucy then?"

"Well it's becau- " I was about to answer when Cobra cut me off.

"Don't give that 'I was cold and attracted to the heat' shit, I know you were lying when you said that,"

"Alright, well it's because- " I was about to answer but again he cut me off.

"I know, it's because you like Heartfillia,"

"It is not,"

"Yes it, Haha you have the hots for the little Fairy, Haha,"

"I do not!"

"Guys shut up we are here,"

She lead us around the guild as quietly as possible and opened the back door, "Oh shit," I heard her say and I looked up to see a blonde man standing in front of her.

"Blondie, what are you doing sneaking in through the back entrance?" the man asked Lucy. She tried to block the mans view of us but he knew that she was with someone and was intent to find out who. He pushed Lucy aside and I suddenly saw lightning surrounding the man.

"What are you doing here and why do you smell like Blondie? Don't tell me you did 'things' to her, I am going to kill you both!" the man growled at us.

I got into a fighting stance but Lucy stopped the man before he was able to attack.

'Is this her boyfriend or something?' I asked myself, a strange tingling feeling in my chest.

While I was thinking Lucy had started following the man and she told us to follow. Suddenly Cobra asked the same question that I had been wondering.

"Hey Lucy, is that guy your boyfriend or something?"

"What?! No! What makes you think that?!"

'What a relief, Wait why the hell am I so relieved?!'

"Because he was all protective and stuff,"

"That is because we are fellow guild mates,"

"Well I think that he thinks of you as more than just a guild mate,"

'What? Don't tell that guy is after Lucy?! Over my dead body! What the hell! No stop it Midnight, stop thinking like that, Cobra will hear me and I will never hear the end of it,'

**~Time skip~**

I was too busy thinking about Lucy and that guy Laxus to realize that I had to missed the whole conversation with the master, I quickly told him what color I wanted my guild mark and where I wanted it. I was still thinking about well Lucy when I noticed that everyone was leaving the room so I followed. The master told the guild to shut up and that there were new guild members and asked us to step forward. As soon as we did there was a massive commotion and before I could comprehend what had happened I saw Lucy standing in front of me Cobra many scars and bruises on her body, once I had realized what had happened and snapped out of my shocked state I noticed her legs weaken and caught her in time before she had fallen. Her eyes opened slightly and quietly said "Thank you," before closing them. I could feel tears trying to burst out but I held them back. I picked Lucy up and started carrying her to the infirmary bridal style.

'Please be okay Lucy,'

* * *

**Alright thank you for reading and I would like to give a special thanks to AnimeLuver778, Guest and nakamura1miu for the NICE reviews and XxShyXx for giving me a very good idea for a future chapter thank you. So please review and I will see you next time. DragonSlayer395 out!**


	4. Important notice

**Alright guys I am really sorry but I will not be updating for a little while because the holidays is ending and I have to finish last minute holiday homework so that I don't get in trouble (again) anyway so hopefully I will update after a couple of days or a week at most so I am really sorry and I will see you in a little while.**


	5. Haha, she laughs nervously

**Okay guys I am extremely sorry I know it has been way more than a week but I have extreme writers block and I feel like my brain is going to explode so if you have any ideas any at all please tell me and it really will help me, Oh and if you know any ways to fix writers block I would love to know that too.**

**signed: Dragonslayer395**


	6. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me I know that I have taken forever to update but I have finally come out of writers block and now I will try to update a lot faster and I hope that you will still read me fanfictions and please enjoy, Oh and I don't think Inhave actually done this but I thought that it was kinda obvious but I'll do it anyway for those you actually read authour notes,**

**Midnight: Dragon does not own Fairy Tail but she will soon because she is plan-**

**Dragon: MIDNIGHT SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE! Anyway ignore what he just said and enjoy my story, see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Cobra's P.O.V

'Please be okay Lucy,' Midnight thought as he carried Lucy to the infirmary. 'Wow I guess Midnight really does like Lucy, didn't see that coming,' I quickly walked after Midnight when I sensed someone running towards him, extremely fast.

"Let go of Luce!" It was Natsu, he had flames in his hand and was about to punch Midnight when I grabbed hold of Natsu's arm stopping him from harming the two.

"Haven't you had enough! You idiot! You have already hurt Heartfillia and now you want to attack again! Why don't you just calm the fuck down and think before you do something stupid!" Everyone stood frozen in shock at my sudden outburst, but I ignored it and kept walking to the infirmary behind Midnight. We walked into the infirmary and Midnight placed Lucy onto the bed next to the window. The door slightly cracked open revealing the face of Laxus.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked opening the door wider so that he could enter the room.

"She is gonna be fine, but does this guild happen to have a healer mage or something?" Midnight calmly said now walking towards Laxus.

"Yes in fact we do, I will go get her,"

"No need, I am already here," a small girl shyly said hiding behind the door.

"Oh, great could you please heal Lucy?" Midnight asked the girl, a small sign of relief in his eyes.

"Right away," the girl whispered rushing over to the unconsious Lucy.

"May I ask your name?" Midnight asked the girl as I was still standing silently in the corner of the room.

"I-It's Wendy," she shyly replied, beginning to heal Lucy.

"Hey, Cobra come stand guard with me so that team Natsu don't sneak in," Laxus told me leaving the room.

"Alright," I replied, not wanting to bother with arguing with the large man, I walked out and shut the door then started to lean against the wall next to Laxus.

"Soooo..." I said trying to spark a conversation.

"So what?" he asked turning his head to face me.

"Well ummmm..., Are you good friends with Heartfillia?"

"No, we don't even talk to each other at all,"

"Really? Because you acted like you guys were going out when you saw us with her," I noticed when I said that a slight shade of pink covered his cheeks, and I know exactly what he was thinking.

'W-What? I was! What if she finds out I like her? What if she completely rejects me?' he thought.

"Hahaha! I thought you were supposed to be a big tough guy but you think like a teenage girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, right you probably don't know this, but I can hear everyone's thoughts,"

"What?! Shit, you tell anyone what I think about and I will kill you!"

"Yes okay I have heard that threat before,"

"Really? Who?"

"Well it wasn't in those exact words but I could tell what she meant, it was Heartfillia,"

"Haha, that's my Lucy,"

"Your Lucy, since when was she yours?"

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, that was a-an accident, please don't tell anyone I said that!" I say his face flush red when he was saying that.

'Wow, I thought this guy was supposed to be tough but he has fallen head over heels for that girl,'

"Where is Lucy, give her back to me!" Shouted a running fireball. I got into a fighting stance. As soon as I was about to attack Natsu, Erza and Gray showed up and grabbed hold of him.

"Natsu, why don't we just listen to why Cobra and Midnight are here then we can decide what action to take," Erza said trying to calm Natsu down.

"Tch fine,"

"Alright Cobra explain,"

Laxus' POV

Cobra was explaining everything to team Natsu so I decided to check on Lucy. I opened the door and saw Midnight holding onto Lucy's hand and I just flipped.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing!" I yelled while walking towards him and throwing him against the wall.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For taking advantage of Lucy's condition and touching her,"

"U-Ummm excuse me Mr Laxus, I asked Midnight to hold her hand," Wendy shyly said.

"What? Why?"

"Because she was shaking and I asked him to do it to calm her down,"

"Oh, well if that was it I could do that, I can even send small electrical currents through her nervous system to calm her down, it helps settle the nerves,"

"That would be a big help, please do,"

"Alright," I stepped towards Lucy but then realized something, "What is that?"

"What is what?" Wendy asked looking up at Laxus.

"I sense a dark aura, an extremely dark aura," I answered looking around the room to find where it was coming from.

"I can sense it too now that you mention it , it seems familiar somehow," Midnight added trying to remember where he had sensed it this aura before.

"This is quite a puzzling mystery don't you agree?" Makarov said, suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

"Master Makarov! When did you get there!?" Laxus shouted in shock.

"I have been here the whole time, and might I add that it has been quite amusing to watch you, my dear grandson,"

"S-Shut up, we are trying to think here it is no time for stupid jokes,"

"Yes, yes of course, about this subject I have some information concerning it," Makarov added now with serious look on his face.

"What is it Gramps?" a concerned Laxus asked.

"Well it has been discussed with magic council and it appears that the person who destroyed the prison is none other than Lucifer Radke,"

"Lucifer Radke?! I thought that he was frozen and trapped in the cave of eternal silence!" Midnight shouted in shock at the news.

"Yes, but it appears that somehow he has escaped their may be someone working with him,"

"Excuse the interruption, but who is Lucifer?" Everyone immediately turned around in surprise to find Lucy sitting up waiting for an answer to her question.

"Lucy!" shouted Laxus and Midnight in unison. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Cobra, Natsu, Gray and Erza, all with worried looks on their faces.

"Lucy are you okay have they done anything to you?!" Natsu asked while running up to her and holding her hand. Soon after three fists hit him in the head, he looked up to see who they belonged to and of course it was Laxus, Cobra and Midnight.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Natsu shouted rubbing the bump that had appeared on his head.

"Calm down the four of you this no time for arguing," said Makorov walking up to the group around Lucy's bed, "Now Lucy let me explain to you who Lucifer Radke is,"

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked the chapter and please feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it because although I wish that I did I do not have the ability to listen to peoples minds like Cobra.**

**Cobra: Haha bitch be jealous.**

**Dragon: although I do not have that ability I still have the ability to hurt you whenever I like in this story physically and emotionally so I would shut up if I were you Cobra.**

**Cobra: H-hai**

**dragon: Any way thank you for reading and I will see you next time**

**Dragonslayer395 out **


End file.
